Currently, a foreign language speaker communicates by phone with a representative of an entity, such as a financial services company, through a third party interpreter, if the speaker and the representative do not speak the same language. This process requires the third party to translate languages and relay information between the foreign language speaker and the representative. This leads to increased cost and phone call times, and often leads to confusion for the foreign language speaker and the representative. Additionally, the foreign language speaker may be unaware of who the third party is and what they might do with the information that is being provided, translated, and relayed.